Cartas de Quinn Fabray
by taratf
Summary: Cuando un 'Siempre' es tristemente real, llorar está de más lo hecho, hecho está. One Shot Faberry


Descargo de responsabilidades: Los personajes de glee no me pertecen. No se pretende usurpar la autoría de los fragmentos de poemas utilizados ni de la canción.

Canción: What Hurts The Most – Rascal Flatts

Fragmentos de poemas de Neruda, Becquer, E. Bronte, y E. Cummings

Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Cartas de Quinn Fabray**

**26 de abril 2012**

Puedo soportar la lluvia que cae sobre el techo de esta casa vacía

Eso no me molesta

Puedo soportar un par de lágrimas y dejarlas correr

No tengo miedo de llorar de vez en cuando

Aunque seguir adelante ahora que te has ido me sigue doliendo

Hay días como ahora en los que otra vez finjo estar bien

Pero eso no es lo que más me molesta

Lo que duele más

Es haber sido tan cercanas

Y haber tenido tanto que decir

Y verte alejar de mi

Y nunca saber lo que pudo haber sido

Y que no hayas visto que amarte

Era lo que intentaba hacer

Es tan difícil lidiar con el dolor de perderte en donde sea que esté

Pero lo estoy haciendo

Es tan difícil forzar una sonrisa cuando veo a tus amigos y estoy sola

Es más difícil levantarme, vestirme y vivir con este arrepentimiento

Pero sé que si pudiera

Cambiaría y te entregaría todas las palabras

Que guardé en mi corazón

Y que no te dije

Lo que duele más

Es haber sido tan cercanas

Y teniendo tanto que decir verte alejar de mi

Y nunca saber lo que pudo haber sido

Y que no hayas visto que amarte

Era lo que intentaba hacer

Y que no hayas visto que amarte

Era lo que intentaba hacer.

Rachel terminaba de tocar las últimas notas en el piano, finalizando la canción y dejando correr las lágrimas que hasta ese momento no había podido liberar, no sabía por qué, pero en ningún momento había podido hacerlo, por muy mal que se hubiera estado sintiendo aquellos días, tal vez alguna parte de ella aún creía que todo eso pudiese ser solo una horrible pesadilla. No pudo llorar cuando se enteró del accidente, solo salió corriendo del ayuntamiento con el vestido de novia aún puesto, dejando a un confundido Finn para subirse al coche de Santana e ir lo antes posible al hospital; tampoco pudo llorar cuando supo que Quinn no regresaría a McKinley y ni siquiera pudo hablar con ella; no, no había habido una sola lágrima, solo culpa mucha culpa, a pesar de que todos sus amigos, incluso la misma Santana, se empeñaron en convencerla de lo contrario ella no dejaba de culparse, ella se maldecía por dentro por haberle mandado esos mensajes a la rubia mientras esta manejaba en dirección a su improvisada boda, hecho que solo la hacía sentirse más culpable, si es eso era posible; ni tampoco pudo llorar cuando leyó aquellas cartas, algunas tan antiguas como el tiempo que llevaba en el instituto, cartas que Quinn le había escrito y que recibió en un enorme sobre sin remitente la tarde de ayer.

Una semana, dos días, tres horas y quince minutos era el tiempo que había pasado desde que Santana recibía la llamada de Judy Fabray, dándole la noticia del accidente de su hija y salía a toda prisa del lugar acompañada por Brittany y seguida por ella. Una semana, dos días, tres horas y quince minutos desde que ella misma recibía la noticia por parte de Santana; una semana, dos días, tres horas y quince minutos fue también el tiempo que tardaron en salir sus lágrimas.

No emitía ningún sonido, solo dejaba que sus lágrimas se deslizaran con libertad por sus mejillas, lloraba en silencio mientras acariciaba la teclas de aquel piano que tantas veces había tocado Quinn, aquel instrumento solo le recordaba más a la chica, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su dulce voz, las infinitas horas que habían pasado juntas componiendo, haciendo los arreglos musicales para el coro o simplemente divirtiéndose haciendo lo que amaban, cantar. Rachel siempre había admirado el talento de la rubia para componer y tocar el piano, sus manos se movían con tanta delicadeza y elegancia sobre esas teclas, que la morena podría jurar que Quinn había sido Clara Wieck Shumann en otra vida.

Los minutos pasaban y ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras deslizaba sus dedos de un lado a otro, acariciando la fina madera de la tapa frontal que ya protegía las teclas del bello instrumento.

Respiró hondo y levantó la mirada para dirigirla a las partituras que acababa de leer, solo por medio de la música había logrado expresar lo que sentía, solo la música había logrado despertarla. Rachel secó sus lágrimas y cogió con suma delicadeza aquellas hojas para acercarlas a su pecho y luego guardarlas en la carpeta que yacía sobre el piano, al hacerlo no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada al grupo de sobres que ella misma había colocado también sobre el instrumento, los tomó y en orden cronológico fue abriendo nuevamente uno a uno para leer una vez más aquellas confesiones que la rubia nunca se animó a decirle de frente.

_20 de agosto 2008_

_**Niña morena y ágil, el sol que hace las frutas,**_

_**El que cuaja los trigos, el que tuerce las algas,**_

_**Hizo tu cuerpo alegre, tus luminosos ojos**_

_**Y tu boca que tiene la sonrisa del agua.**_

_Querida desconocida, hoy por la tarde mientras paseaba por el centro comercial con Santana y Britt (no sé porque las menciono, no las conoces y tampoco a mí, vale ya me estoy complicando), te vi frente al aparador de la pequeña tienda de instrumentos musicales donde suelo comprar mis partituras, y con ese pretexto quise acercarme pero San tenía prisa y no me dejó, supongo que debes estar de paso o visitando a alguien porque pareces tener mi edad y nunca antes te había visto por Lima. Te veías radiante con esa hermosa sonrisa y tu larga cabellera negra. Sé que es muy posible que no vuelva a verte así que quise escribir esto para no olvidarte, aunque no creo que eso sea posible._

_Pd: "You're beautiful" de James Blunt no ha dejado de sonar en mi cabeza._

_Quinn F._

_22 de setiembre 2008_

_**Moviéndose a compás como una estúpida**_

_**máquina, el corazón;**_

_**la torpe inteligencia del cerebro**_

_**dormía en un rincón.**_

_Rachel, precioso nombre, no creí que volverte a ver me causaría tanta felicidad, podría jurar que mi sonrisa se parece a la del guasón (no por lo terrorífica, sino por lo grande). Cuando te vi en los corredores de la escuela pensé que estaba teniendo visiones (hermosas visiones), supe que acabas de mudarte con tus dos padres y no vives muy lejos de donde yo lo hago._

_Pd: Nunca antes un sweater de renos me había resultado tan sexy._

_Quinn F._

_5 de junio 2009_

_**De lo poco de vida que me resta,**_

_**diera con gusto los mejores años,**_

_**por saber lo que a otros**_

_**de mí has hablado.**_

_**Y esta vida mortal… y de la eterna**_

_**lo que me toque, si me toca algo,**_

_**por saber lo que a solas**_

_**de mí has pensado.**_

_Rachel, las cosas no son como yo quisiera, ¿por qué te has fijado en Finn? el bobo quarterback que no deja de coquetear conmigo; sé que tratas de llamar su atención, siempre te veo rondándolo cuando estamos juntos y a mí ni me ves, ojalá pudiera saber que piensas de mí o si le has hablado a alguno de tus amigos de la capitana de las cheerios como sé que me llamas; esto sonará de lo más egoísta pero no soporto la idea de verte con él, lo siento nena pero aceptaré ser su novia si con eso lo mantengo alejado de ti._

_Pd: Esas faldas a cuadros y tus piernas wou!_

_Quinn F._

_30 de setiembre 2009_

_**Ríe, y su carcajada tiene notas**_

_**del agua furtiva;**_

_**llora, y es cada lágrima un poema**_

_**de ternura infinita.**_

_Rachel, todos creen que me uní al glee club para evitar que te acercaras a Finn, están en lo correcto, pero lo que no saben es que eres tú quien me interesa y no él. Sabía que iba a disfrutar de tu compañía pero no sabía que fuera posible hacerlo tanto (aunque me haya esforzado en demostrar lo contrario). Sigo dolida porque lo prefieres a él, siento ser tan grosera a veces, el orgullo me puedo y los celos peor._

_Pd: Tienes la voz más hermosa que haya escuchado._

_Quinn F._

_5 de mayo 2010_

_**Hoy la tierra y los cielos me sonríen;**_

_**hoy llega al fondo de mi alma el sol;**_

_**hoy la he visto..., la he visto y me ha mirado…**_

_**¡Hoy creo en Dios!**_

_Rachel, no tengo como justificar mis actos, he cometido error tras error, y entregar a Beth es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer, sé que Shelby le dará la clase de vida que yo no puedo. Gracias por tu visita, me hizo muy bien verte. Espero que las cosas mejoren entre nosotras, creo que eso es lo único que me hace ilusión en este momento._

_Pd: Nunca dejes de sonreírme._

_Quinn F._

_7 de abril 2011_

_**Por una mirada, un mundo,**_

_**Por una sonrisa, un cielo,**_

_**Por un beso… ¡Yo no sé**_

_**que te diera por un beso!**_

_Rachel, cantar contigo ha sido lo mejor de mi semana, realmente me asusté cuando el idiota de Finn te lastimó, quise caerle a golpes aunque haya sido todo un accidente; solo te acompañé a ver ese estúpido médico porque me lo pediste y creo que no soy capaz de negarte nada. Me alegra que hayas desistido de operar tu nariz, créeme nunca lo has necesitado._

_Pd: Eres muy hermosa._

_Quinn F._

_15 de junio 2011_

_**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.**_

_**Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido.**_

_**Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella.**_

_**Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío**_

_**Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla**_

_**La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo**_

_Rachel ¿que te pasó?, jamás habías comprometido tu profesionalismo, perdimos las nacionales pero eso no me importa, jamás dejaría que te Santana te lastime, ni ella ni nadie por mucho que me duela saber que vuelves con Finn y que esta vez no lo podré evitar, pero ya estoy cansada, no quiero fingir querer a alguien eso nunca estuvo bien. Me dolió, no sabes como dolió._

_Pd: Me gustas Rach, me gustas mucho._

_Quinn F._

_5 de noviembre 2011_

_**¿Puede el amor humano ser tan verdadero?**_

_**¿Puede la flor de la amistad morir primero**_

_**y revivir luego de muchos años?**_

_Rachel, no sabes lo duro que es tener a Beth tan cerca y no poder estar con ella. Te eché de menos todo el verano, sé que no tengo ninguna chance contigo pero me gustaría estar cerca, que al menos podamos ser amigas, ahora sé que tú también quieres lo mismo, fuiste a buscarme cuando había enloquecido y andaba por ahí con el cabello rosa, saber que te importo logró revivir una parte de mí que pensé había perdido para siempre. Gracias por evitar que cometiera el peor error de mi vida, si hubiera llegado a perjudicar a Beth no me lo habría perdonado nunca, ahora que hemos pasado las seccionales y que estamos todos juntos otra vez sé que todo mejorará._

_Pd: Solo quiero decir que Te Amo, bueno en realidad quiero gritarlo._

_Quinn F._

_15 de diciembre 2011_

_**No quiero ningún mundo,**_

_**porque tú eres mi mundo, mi certeza.**_

_Rachel ¿te he dicho que eres lo más hermoso que he visto? Pues lo eres, después de Beth claro jajaja lo siento mi pequeña siempre ocupará el primer lugar, aunque no creo que eso te importe mucho. Ya que yo no puedo decirte lo hermosa que eres, al menos espero que Finn te lo repita tanto como es debido. No pude evitar sonreír como una niña abriendo sus regalos de navidad, al verte a ti y a Blaine interpretar "extraordinaria feliz navidad"._

_Pd: Yo también sé lo que quiero para estas fiestas, te quiero a ti._

_Quinn F._

_3 de febrero 2012_

_**La gloria y el amor tras que corremos,**_

_**Sombras de un sueño son que perseguimos**_

_**¡Despertar es morir!**_

_Rachel, lamento mi reacción de hoy, pero cuando me dijiste que Finn te propuso matrimonio quise morir, es egoísta lo sé, pero no soporto la idea, no quiero, no quiero que te cases con él. Tú mereces algo mucho mejor y sé que yo no lo soy pero quiero intentarlo._

_Pd:¿Me aceptarías?_

_Quinn F._

_12 de febrero_

_**Por qué se me vendrá todo el amor de golpe**_

_**cuando me siento triste, y te siento lejana?**_

_Rachel, me encantó verte sonreír así cuando te cantamos "Stereo Hearts", moría de ganas de decirte que el bobo de Finn ni siquiera pudo elegir una canción y yo tuve que hacerlo por él, sabía que esa te gustaría. Tú eres exactamente eso para mí 'buena música difícil de hallar'._

_Pd: Te lo ruego no te cases._

_Quinn F._

_15 de abril 2012_

_**Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,**_

_**distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto.**_

_**Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan**_

_**y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto.**_

_Rachel, lamento todo, absolutamente todo, después de lo de Karofsky no soporto estar peleada contigo, aunque la sangre me hierva cada vez que escucho hablar de tu boda con Finn, no quiero pelear más, no se trata de mí, todo es sobre ti, solo quiero que seas feliz y nada más, la idea de perderte me aterra, no podría vivir con ello, no soy tan fuerte Rach, prefiero mil veces verte feliz aunque sea al lado de otra persona a no volver a verte nunca._

_Pd: Perdóname por favor._

_Quinn F._

_16 de abril 2012_

_**Ya me veo olvidada como estás viejas anclas**_

_**Son más tristes los muelles cuando atraca la tarde**_

_**Se fatiga mi vida inútilmente hambrienta**_

_**Amo lo que no tengo. Estás tú tan distante.**_

_Princesa, verte hoy cantarle a Finn de esa forma, solo me hizo ver que es a quien amas y solo puede ser él quien te haga inmensamente feliz, lamento si hay tinta corrida en la hoja pero es que estás malditas lágrimas no dejan de salir. Haber ganado las regionales es una muy buena antesala en tu gran día. Cuando me abrazaste en la escuela después de disculparme contigo te juro que no quería soltarte, hasta sentí el impulso de subirte a mi auto y llevarte lo más lejos posible, pero ya dejé de lado mi egoísmo, tu felicidad está antes que la mía porque sé que si tú eres feliz al final yo también lo seré. Jamás te merecí, elegí comportarme como una idiota en lugar de acercarme ¿por qué deberías amarme? Solo espero que Finn de la talla, les deseo lo mejor a ambos. Desearía volver a aquel día en el que te vi por primera vez en aquella tienda y simplemente acercarme, de haberlo hecho te juro que no te habría dejado ir nunca más, en lugar de eso solo tomé todas las decisiones incorrectas. Tengo la esperanza de hacerlo bien la próxima vez, quizá en otra vida yo pueda ser tu chica y tú la mía. Debo darme prisa, te dije que solo iba por mi vestido y ya voy tarde. Te Amo._

_Pd: Siempre lo hice, siempre lo haré._

_Quinn F._

Rachel volvía a leer ese último _'Te Amo'_ y sacudió suavemente la cabeza, las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia otra vez y una sonrisa triste se le dibujó, se mordió el labio en signo de frustración.

-**Rubia idiota**- murmuró antes de coger sus cosas y salir de ese auditorio que tantos recuerdos le traía.

El trayecto no le pareció tal largo como realmente había sido, ella solo pensaba en aquello que quería decirle a Quinn, tuvo que pedirle indicaciones a Santana para llegar ya que no había ido antes con el resto de los chicos, porque no soportaba la idea de ver el resultado de aquel maldito accidente, sabía que en cuanto sus ojos vieran lo que su mente no aceptaba, la realidad la golpearía de lleno y se no creía capaz de soportarlo, pero ya daba igual, las lágrimas que había derramado hace apenas unas horas, habían sido la señal de que estaba empezando a aceptar lo ocurrido así que aquella visita solo sería el paso final de toda esa pesadilla, al menos para ella, luego quisiera o no tendría que continuar.

Llevaba en una mano los sobres con las cartas de Quinn y uno adicional que contenía una carta que había escrito para la rubia antes del accidente, y en la otra mano llevaba la flor favorita de la chica.

Caminó sin prisa, no la tenía, Quinn no iría a ningún lado y eso tristemente ella lo sabía; pudo ver a la distancia como una elegante mujer rubia se alejaba del lugar al que ella se dirigía caminando en dirección suya, el encuentro entre ambas fue inevitable y Rachel no pudo sino agachar la mirada y esperar que la mujer hablase.

-**Veo que las recibiste**- dijo la mujer mayor mirando las cartas que la morena tenía en sus manos.

**-¿Usted… usted sabía de ellas?-** preguntó sorprendida.

-**Cariño, yo te las envié**- le respondió con dulzura**- las encontré hace un par de días mientras ordenaba su habitación, ese día salió tan rápido que lo dejó todo revuelto y sabiendo como le encanta el orden pues…**- no terminó de hablar porque las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de aquellos cansados ojos.

-**Creí que había sido ella y que habían tardado en llegar, yo… yo lo siento, lo siento mucho señora Fabray, por favor perdóneme, ha sido mi culpa, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.**-Rachel también volvía a llorar pero trataba de mantener la compostura y no derrumbarse frente a Judy.

**-¿Qué dices?, cielo no ha sido tu culpa ¿entiendes? No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más o ella se enojará-** la mujer aunque seriamente afectada se las arreglaba para imprimirle dulzura y sinceridad a sus palabras regalándole a la morena un maternal caricia en el rostro.

**-¿Las… las ha leído?**

-**Sí, probablemente mi hija esté furiosa conmigo por haber invadido su privacidad-** decía limpiándose las lágrimas y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- **no sé si era su intención dártelas después de tu boda, pero después de leerlas supe inmediatamente que debían llegar a tus manos, algo así no debe mantenerse en secreto.**

-**Yo… yo no sé que decirle… lamento… lamento no haber venido antes.**

-**Ya estás aquí, eso es lo que cuenta, y si esas cartas son las responsables, entonces no me arrepiento de haberlas enviado, aunque Quinn se haya podido enojar por eso de seguro me perdona ahora que has venido.**

La pequeña morena un pudo más y se quebró al oír esto último, lloró como una niña aferrándose a esa mujer como si fuera su propia madre y esta la cobijó en sus brazos hasta que se calmó.

-**Vale, ya está, no querrás que ella te vea así ¿verdad?**- la morena negó- **bueno, entonces las dejo a solas, debes tener mucho que decirle**- la mujer le dejó una caricia en el hombro y continuó su camino, solo dio unos pasos antes de voltear y llamar la atención de la chica- **Rachel**

-¿**Si?**- espetó girándose

-**Gracias**

**-¿Por qué?**- preguntó confundida.

-**Estoy segura de que le encantará**- dijo haciendo referencia a la flor que la morena llevaba en su mano y sin responder a la pregunta de la chica- **es su favorita.**

**-Lo sé**- dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

Judy terminó alejándose mientras Rachel se quedó observándola unos instantes, la mujer era dueña de una elegancia exquisita al caminar, entonces supo de donde había heredado Quinn esa característica, característica que de seguro también había heredado Beth, de eso no le cabía dudas. La morena caminó el trayecto que le faltaba y finalmente llegó a su destino, se sentó a un lado poniendo todas las cartas sobre sus piernas y quedándose con la flor que había llevado en la mano derecha.

-**Rosas blancas, tus favoritas**- dijo alzándola un poco- **bueno solo es una-** soltó una pequeña risa que más pareció un suspiro.- **tu mamá me envió las cartas, las he leído todas y al parecer ella también; ¿sabes? Nunca creí que ella pudiera tomarse tan bien algo así, ha sido muy amable, espero que no te hayas enojado, no lo ha hecho por entrometerse, de hecho gracias a eso he podido venir, lo que me recuerda… lamento mucho haberme tardado. Quinn, hay algunas cosas… que… que me encantaría decirte… pero no sé como… ¿me estoy liando yo sola verdad?, de seguro estás pensando **_**'ya cállate Berry', **_**no te culparía si lo hicieras. No… no te quiero molestar más… así que te dejo esto… para que la leas cuando puedas y así no tengas que aguantar mi insoportable verborrea**- sonrío ante el recuerdo de la rubia haciendo uso de esas palabras, se puso de pie y dejó la carta y la rosa sobre aquella placa que no se había animado a mirar, al leer la inscripción nuevas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo.- **te diré un secreto**- susurró- **yo también te amaba, aún lo hago.**

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse dándole la espalda a aquella inscripción.

_**Lucy Quinn Fabray**_

_**1994-2012**_

_16 de abril 2012_

_Para Q._

_Hubiera querido decirte que la canción fue para ti y no para Finn, me hubiera encantado que te dieras cuenta que esperaba otra razón de tu parte para no casarme, una diferente al simple hecho de que soy muy joven para hacerlo. Hubiera querido decirte, de que todos estos años he estado intentando llamar tu atención y no la de él, pero tuve miedo de tu silencio, de tu indiferencia más que de todas esas infantiles agresiones. Me hubiera gustado que supieras que en cada ensayo no he podido dejar de mirarte, que cada vez que cantas me pierdo en el dulce sonido de tu voz. Quisiera decirte que la primera vez que ti vi, fue a través del reflejo de la vitrina de un aparador y desde entonces no he dejado de pensarte. Ahora estoy esperando que llegues al ayuntamiento, con el vestido de dama de honor que fuiste a recoger después de disculparte mientras yo me moría por besarte. En los minutos que faltan, me estoy dedicando a soñar que llegas y me llevas contigo, lejos de todo esto, lejos de los miedos, de los errores; tal vez nunca leas esto, tal vez nunca pueda tenerte y tal vez jamás deje de quererte. Finn no deja de decir que ya es hora, que es ahora o nunca, yo solo quiero gritar '¡nunca!' no me casaré con él, no puedo hacerlo, llega Quinn llega ya, necesito que me saques de aquí. Me hubiera gustado tanto poder decirte __**'Te Amo'**__, no lo hice antes, no lo haré hoy, pero quizá mañana tenga una oportunidad. _

_En otra vida podría ser tu chica y tú la mía, mientras me conformo con ser tu amiga._

_Rachel B._

* * *

A quien se haya tomado el trabajo de leer, muchas gracias.

Y de igual manera, gracias por la acogida que le dieron a la historia anterior, a quienes comentaron o marcaron como fav.

Un especial agradecimiento a: Mariangeles, AccioAgron, deli, spyireland, Alexaty y Guest (no estoy muy segura de si es la misma persona o varias firmaron así o varias olvidaron poner su nombre) como haya sido, muchas gracias por sus comentarios no tengo palabras para expresar la satisfacción de saber que gustaron de la historia, espero que esta también haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
